


Of Newlyweds on Honeymoons

by Mastrmanipul8r (grahamcrakr)



Series: The Of... Series [3]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, girl!Kame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamcrakr/pseuds/Mastrmanipul8r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jin said he wanted Kame by his side forever, he damn well meant it. And now that they had taken their wedding vows, their forever could now begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Newlyweds on Honeymoons

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Contains girl!Kame!
> 
> Sequel to Of Fiancees with Chocolate
> 
> Fetish: None

They had finally done it. They had finally made their wedding vows, the verbal contract to begin their _forever_.

 

Jin now knew why so many of his married friends would cry during their wedding. They were finally joined to their spouse for _eternity_ , until death should separate them. And seeing his beautiful, newly made wife in front of him, he wanted to cry. He felt like the luckiest man alive having married this goddess.

 

“You may now kiss the bride, Akanishi-san.” He didn’t waste a second. He lifted the veil from Kame’s face and stared at her pretty, smiling face. He leaned in and captured her lips in a warm and passionate kiss.

 

The whole crowd cheered and egged them on in their first kiss as husband and wife.

 

XXXXX

 

After a very large wedding reception hosted by Jin’s best man, Yamapi, the newlyweds were whisked away to Narita International Airport to catch their flight to Hawaii. Their honeymoon would be held on the most romantic of the Hawaiian islands, Maui, and this half of the trip was put together by Kame’s best friend, Ueda.

 

After a long eleven hour flight, thankfully in First Class, to Lahina International Airport, the two were soon taking a limo to their honeymoon suite in the famous Ritz-Carlton Kapalua Hotel. It was a trip expected to be full of nothing but luxury and love.

 

Kame looked over at her new husband. She grew giddy at just the thought that they were now married, that they now had a whole life ahead of them to share together. She leaned in towards Jin and snuggled her head into the crook of his neck.

 

Jin smiled at his wife’s action and merely pecked her head with a kiss. It felt so right being with her. He had never felt so content before in his life; he wouldn’t exchange this feeling for the world.

 

“I love you, Kazu.” He said, wrapping his arm around her thin waist.

 

XXXXX

 

They had finally settled into their honeymoon suite. The room was huge! Upon entering the room, they were met with a large living room that contained more than enough extra amenities to keep them comfortable. A mini bar was next to a large flat screen which was right across from large, squishy sofas; a dining table was beyond that, hinting that there was a kitchen hidden around the corner just beyond their view.

 

And to the right was the main attraction, their bedroom. It was just as big as the living room, the size of the bed probably taking up most of it. It was a King-sized bed inlaid within a large four-post set and covered in rich looking fabrics. The connecting bathroom also made up some of the size of the bedroom, containing a Jacuzzi bathtub and a standing shower, as well as a large vanity and sink area. But the most beautiful part of the room was the outside patio right next to the bed. It had a fantastic view of the beach, not hindered by other buildings or tons of visitors.

 

“Ueda really hooked us up.” Jin looked very impressed.

 

Kame had to agree, her best friend really went all out for them. “We’ll really have to thank her when we get back.”

 

“Of course.” Silence overtook them for a bit as they enjoyed the humid environment that was Hawaii.

 

This really would be the perfect honeymoon.

 

XXXXX

 

After a wonderful dinner in the hotel’s five-star restaurant, the newlyweds made it back to their room and found themselves sitting together on the loveseat outside on the porch. The moon in front of them was large and bright and reflecting beautiful light across the ocean. It provided the perfect ambience for a relaxed evening.

 

Jin had strewn himself along the loveseat, positioning Kame to lie on top of him. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and his head buried on the side of her neck. Kame was thoroughly relaxed, hands resting on Jin’s own and smiling softly at the beautiful scene.

 

“I love you, you know that right?” Jin’s mumble along her neck tickled and Kame shivered a bit.

 

Turning to the side as best as she could, she faced Jin and looked at him with a teasing skeptical look. “Really? You really love me?”

 

“Really, really.” Jin punctuated his statement with a long kiss on the lips. “We went from being weekend meetings to everyday lovers. I seriously love you, babe. I’d never want to give you up.”

 

“Hmm, well then prove it to me.” A lusty look began to fill Kame’s eyes and her mouth parted slightly. It was the look of seduction that always got Jin hard.

 

“Anything for you.” Jin once again captured Kame’s lips, putting all the passion and love he had for her in the kiss.

 

The arms he had wrapped around her waist soon loosened to travel lower and cup Kame’s generous swell of a butt. She gasped at the daring move, allowing Jin to further deepen the kiss with the coaxing of his tongue. Kame was feeling hotter by the minute, her heart swelling with the love she felt from Jin.

 

They’ve made love plenty of times before this moment, but somehow this moment seemed much more profound. Was it because they were finally married, finally united together in an eternal bond? Was she so elated knowing that Jin was forever hers? It had to be for that reason otherwise it wouldn’t feel like it was their first time together all over again.

 

Jin’s hands began to massage her buttocks, pushing her ever closer to his hardening bulge. The short dress she was wearing had already ridden up high enough to expose her panties, her only barrier left to Jin’s roaming hands. He pushed aside the underwear, allowing his fingers to stroke along the outside of her nether lips. Kame grunted and squirmed on top of him, hardening Jin even further.

 

He finally broke the kiss, allowing them to catch their long needed breath. He smirked at how Kame looked, panting from a thorough kiss and reddened from his touches. He continued to tease her opening, barely even stroking her clit as he did his circuitous touches.

 

She mewled in protest of his teasing, once again squirming to try and convince him of more. He chuckled and fully removed his hand from her. Before she could even protest, he scooped her up in his arms and shushed her with a kiss. “I don’t want us to have an audience, and with how loud you can be I know we will.” Kame blushed but understood what he was getting at.

 

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll make sweet love to you all night. I’ll show you how much I love you over and over again.” Jin gently placed her on the bed before planting himself on top of her.

 

He ravished her lips in a kiss once again, lightly nibbling on her bottom lips and licking it gently with his tongue. While busy with his tongue, his hands once again made their journey up Kame’s thighs, scrunching up the short skirt that she wore until her underwear was once again within view. His fingers stroked in light caresses at her hip bones, tickling her into soft moans.

 

His hands excused themselves from the teasing and reached for the bottom of her blouse to pull it off. Once that and her bra was removed, Jin traced his fingers up the sides of her stomach to her breasts where he cupped them gently, rubbing them slowly.

 

Again, Kame moaned, leaning in to her husband’s touch, silently pleading for more. She brought her own hands up this shirt and began to unbutton it, trying to remove him of the cloth so that they may be close together, flesh to flesh. The fabric dropped to the bed and Kame’s hands began to run its fingers down his chest, feeling the hard and muscled plains.

 

Jin stopped the kiss there, letting them catch their breath again. He pulled away momentarily to remove his and Kame’s last articles of clothing, leaving them bare. Once back on top of Kame, he took a moment to take in her beauty; her beautiful skin, perfect curves, and pretty face. He had never failed to admire Kame’s figure when they were making love, it was just one of the things he loved about her, but definitely not the only thing.

 

He smiled at her with admiration and leaned in once again to attach his lips to her neck. Kame’s hands tangled themselves within Jin’s hair, bringing him closer to her neck. Jin licked and sucked at the skin, marking her thoroughly as his. His licks continued to travel lower, bringing him to her breasts.

 

He licked around her areola before bringing Kame’s left nipple within his mouth. His tongue flicked the nub back and forth, hardening it completely before he switched to its twin, doing the same thing. He continued to play with her breasts with his hands while his tongue once again journeyed downwards, this time heading for her nether-lips.

 

Spreading her legs enough so that he could settle in between, Jin proceeded to lick at her opening, carefully parting the lips and thrusting his tongue inside. Kame buckled and moaned above him, the coil of warmth within her abdomen tightening with each thrust. She was going to cum soon and Jin knew it too. One of his hands left her breasts and came to her clit, thumbing it along time with his tongue thrusts.

 

She was starting to see stars, her climax just around the corner. “Come for me babe,” was all Jin had to say for her to reach that peak, bringing her over the edge with a loud throaty groan. Jin lovingly drank up her juices before sliding back up her body and kissing her through the rest of her orgasm.

 

It was always one of Jin’s priorities to make sure Kame reached at least one orgasm during their love making, whether it be before his own or with him. But Jin did this as one way to show his love and respect for Kame. He wanted Kame to feel that, to feel what he felt when she spoiled him sometimes.

 

“Jin, I’m ready for you. I want you.” Kame said with intent.

 

He nodded and positioned his hardened member at her entrance. Slowly he entered, savoring the soft heat and moisture grasping him tightly. Again, they had done this plenty of times before this moment, but it was more magical this time because this time it was between a man and his wife.

 

Jin started his thrusts slowly, sliding out of Kame until he was barely in before pushing all the way in. His eyes never left Kame’s as he did this making the moment all the more profound. When Kame wrapped her legs around his waist, Jin felt it was now time to speed things up.

 

His thrusts became faster, more powerful, and soon he had brought them to a steady pace, leaving Kame moaning and mewling in pleasure and Jin panting as he got deeper and deeper within Kame. He was getting close to his own orgasm; he was hoping Kame would be nearing as well.

 

“Kame, my Kame…come with me. Let’s get there together.” Jin said between grunts. He sped up once more, causing Kame to groan and drag Jin close to her, her breasts now squished against his sweaty chest.

 

“I-I’m almost there, Jin, I’m a-almost there~.”

 

“Yes, y-yes, babe, c’mon, come.” Jin encouraged. His hand once again went between them and flicked at her clit, adding more fuel to the fire within Kame.

 

“Oooh~ Jin!” Kame finally came, her head falling back onto the bed, mouth opening in a silent scream.

 

Her inner walls tightened along Jin’s length bringing him over the top as well with his own groan of satisfaction. He emptied himself with Kame, thrusting a few more times to ensure this before he pulled out and landed next to her.

 

He stroked the ruffled hair out of Kame’s face and landed a kiss on her forehead. Kame gently smiled back before scooting closer to Jin and cuddling close to him.

 

They’d come so far to reach this point, from lovers to fiancées and finally to a married couple. This was just one night, one day among the many they will soon share in the future, a future together, a forever together.


End file.
